Undisclosed Desires
by Shades of amber
Summary: Mason and Elena have one night together.But that plans out her whole future. Read as Mason and Elena go through their hardships. -complete-
1. Paralyzer

**Undisclosed Desires**

**Ok so this is a short story of Mason and Elena. What can I say I am definitely a sucker for Non-canon pairings ;). This will only be 5 chapters long for sure so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

I looked to see Mason sitting at the bar, as me and Caroline played our continuous game of pool. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over to him taking in his whole appearance. "HA I WIN" Caroline boasted loudly scaring me slightly knocking me out of my trance.

"Congrats Car" I said faking a smile. "Well I gotta go, you want me to give you a ride home" Caroline asked turning the subject around. "No thanks my car is here and I think I'll stay here a while longer" I said lightly as I waved her off. She nodded ok and left.

I looked around to see the Grill practically empty. Only me, Mason, and a few other people in there who were just really quiet keeping to themselves. I walked up to the bar lifting myself up to sit next to Mason. He looked over at me with a somber expression.

"Elena Gilbert" he said drawling my name out. "Mason Lockwood" I said mocking his tone lightly. I giggled lightly getting him to smile slightly. "So why are you here, I never talked to you when I saw you before" he said lightly making conversation as he turned his attention to me.

"You interest me. I want to know more about the Mysterious Mason Lockwood" I said putting emphasis on the last part. "Nothing really to say always been more to myself on my own" he said answering my unsaid question. "So you're a werewolf" I asked him lowly leaning closer to him whispering it.

"Yup pretty much, couldn't tell by the grip I got on you" he joked referring to earlier. "Yeah, I will never forget that" I said snorting slightly as I shook my head to myself. "I'm sorry about that honestly" he said heavily as he looked me in the eyes. I felt myself paralyzed in my seat as I got lost in his dark hazel orbs.

I felt my lower regions start to heat up as he stared at me penetratingly. "Um I gotta go" I choked out silently trying to get hold of myself internally. I stood up ready to walk away when he locked my wrist in an unbreakable grasp. I felt my body start to overheat from his touch.

"Please don't go, I just want someone to talk to and someone as a friend" he said leeringly as he stared me up and down hungrily. I nodded speechlessly as he dropped his grip.

"But they're closing up now, so I think we gotta get out of here" I said truthfully. He nodded tipping the bartender quickly as he walked out with me.

"You know if people saw me and you they will start to talk" I asked looking up at him as we reached outside. "Who cares, I never listen to anyone" he said simply. I felt an odd sense of respect for this older man. "And besides didn't you just turn 18" he asked teasingly. "Yes I actually did" I said falling into his trap.

We soon stopped in front of his car. He did something that surprised me. He pushed me against the side of the SUV catching me into a fiery rough kiss. I was surprised at first but instinctively responded back caught in passion with him.

I soon realized I really didn't bring my car so Mason would have to give me a ride. I pulled away trying to catch my breath, but he quickly trailed down my throat kissing and nipping his way down. "Take me home" I said breathlessly.

"Which one mine or yours" he asked lewdly. "Yours" I felt myself choke out. He smirked into my neck and sat me in the passenger seat. HE was driving us back to the Lockwood mansion. I felt myself slightly intoxicated by his presence.

I leaned in closer to him needing to feel his touch surprisingly. We soon stopped in front of the mansion. He picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. HE kissed my neck heatedly. I felt myself moan loudly uncontrollably overheated by his touch. He soon got me into the house and I soon saw we were in his room I was guessing. He flopped me down on the bed. I knew by the animalistic growl coming from him, he was turned on just as much as I was. He leaned down closer kissing me passionately on the lips. HE trailed down to my chest kissing the tops of my breast leaving my top on still. "God damn you have grown up like Ty said" he whispered playfully in my ear. I mewled softly as I thrusted my upper body against him silently signaling him to take off my shirt and shed me from all of these clothes.

He took my offer quickly and whipped my top off in a blur. I moaned from how hot that movement was it's self. His hot lips trailed down my throat like he usually does. He than traveled further down, he kissed each one of my breast through the black lace of my bra. I felt my nipples pebble from the touch of his lips through the fabric of my bra.

He skillfully unhooked my bra and threw it in the corner of the room somewhere not looking back. He than turned his attention to my left breast taking it fully in his mouth suckling it very hard. I moaned erratically not able to stand it anymore.

I wiggled out of my matching lace panties. I flipped us over so I was on top. "You know I'm completely naked here and you have all your clothes on" I told him teasingly faking a deep pout.

"Well than how about you help me solve that little problem" he whispered to me huskily. I felt myself getting even wetter from the sound of his voice. "Love too" I replied lowly. I soon got his shirt off in a short mili second. I smirked at him and kissed him all over his face loving to have a taste of him. I got to his neck and attacked it savagely sucking, kissing, and biting at it.

I tilted his head back so I had full access. He moaned throatily which just turned me on. I trailed my lips down his chest enjoying feeling rock hard muscles underneath my lips.

I soon stopped at the waistband of his jeans. I smirked and unbuckled them skillfully. I felt underneath and found that he wasn't where anything underneath. I looked up at him with hooded eyes. "I like" I said huskily. I soon got his pants off adding them to the growing pile of our clothes in the corner of the room.

I trailed my lips up his chest again till I finally reached his neck. "God you're so hot" I breathed out seductively in his ear. He flipped us over so he was finally on top. He growled lowly in my ear. And soon enough he slammed into me without a warning. I gasped loudly from surprise and in pleasure. He soon slowed down to a reasonable pace. I moaned out continuously. "Ahh…fuck so tight" he groaned out as he felt me contract around him.

"Ahh Mason faster" I moaned out breathily. He complied with my wishes and grabbed one of my legs pulling them over his shoulder as he slammed into my harder. I felt my release coming. I moaned egging him on to continue. I soon felt my wall contradict around his cock tightly as I felt my orgasm hit me heavily. As I came I felt his name tumble from my lips in a loud moan/scream.

He growled from the sound of his name on my lips. He rammed into me faster nearing his release. Soon enough I felt him empty out in me. I moaned loudly my eyes shut tight. I than opened my eyes to see his eyes were amber gold. Like the werewolf eyes when the animal comes out. That's what I guess it is.

I saw no trace of the Mason in the bar only an animal. Surprisingly I was ok with it. I knew the animal wanted to bite me and mark me. I shockingly arched my neck in his direction offering him a free pass. He willingly took it and swiped in on my neck sinking his teeth into my neck. I felt myself slip into blackness as he marked me as his forever. Little did I know what I've gotten myself into.

* * *

_Ok so how was this I thought I did pretty good I know already this is going to be challenging to write but I'm going to take the challenge… so I hope you all enjoy this little AU story please review and give me your feedback_

_Songs inspired_

_Paralyzer by Finger Eleven_

_Toxic by Britney Spears_

_Poison by Beyonce_


	2. Your Love Is a Drug

_Ok so I will continue with this series only 3 chapters left of this so yeah hope you enjoy this also give me an idea of a non-canon couple that could possibly make a good story? Give me your review if you have any ideas? I will give you full credit when I write….anyway enjoy the story

* * *

_

I felt my eyes flutter open as I heard someone come out of the bathroom. I looked to see Mason coming out with nothing but a towel on. I smirked loving the view I got. "Bout time you got up" he said smiling at me. "Sorry I just was too tired from last night" I told him lewdly as I winked at him.

"Wow, I must've rocked your world last night if you were sweet little saint to this" he said motioning over at me. "Maybe you just bought out what was buried deep down inside of me" I said huskily as I came to stand in front of him.

"Maybe I did but I love it" he whispered down to me teasingly. I giggled lightly to myself. "Does anyone know I'm here" I asked cautiously. "Tyler came in but all he saw was the hair and not our face or anything so you're good" he said smirking. "Ok cool I'm going to take a shower if that's ok" I asked changing the subject. "Sure all your clothes are right there" he said pointing over at the dresser.

I leaned up to peck him lightly on the lips than danced my way to the bathroom with my clothes. I started the shower and let the warm spray pelt at my muscles relaxing me. I than felt a sting of pain hit me in the section between my neck and shoulder.

I felt at it and only felt something dried up and sticky. I bought my hand up to see some dried up blood on my hand. I felt the memories rush back to me in a sudden flash. He bit me last night claiming me as his mate forever. I felt a sense of giddiness hit me, I was his and he was mine. But what about Stefan? And everyone else…..

I was sleeping with the enemy so what could that mean for me? I realized I didn't care. I've always secretly had a crush on Mason and thought he was like my Taylor Lautner back when I was younger. When he just came back I realized it was now rekindled and turned into something more. I was in love with Mason Lockwood.

And I liked it, this was going to be amazing at least I think. I got out of the shower just slipping on my black lace bra and underwear not caring about the other clothes.

I came up behind Mason who was standing in front of his full-length mirror. I kissed his spine lightly smirking against his skin. "Well hello" he drawled out huskily. He turned around facing me. "Hi" I said getting all giggly. I went in front of him looking over myself in the mirror. I than looked at the wound on my neck.

"You got me pretty damn good" I muttered to myself as I stared at the now permanent mark. "You do know what that means right" he asked lowly as he stared at the mark. "That we're mates forever" I offered ignorantly. "Yes that and other things" he trailed off silently. "What else" I asked nosily as I stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"You're now a werewolf" he whispered silently. "So you're saying the next full moon I'm going to turn into a monster" I said lowly. He kissed my shoulder comfortingly. "Shh, you're not alone, we're in this together" he whispered in my ear. "Wait a minute" I said quickly as I pulled away from him and grabbed his laptop on the dresser sitting Indian style on his bed turning it on.

I quickly typed in werewolf in the search ending seeing million search results come up. I than decided to be more specific and type in werewolf transformation.

I than saw one specific result of a site that I remember passing by once. I clicked on it and read over it quickly. "Come here" I told Mason blindly waving him over. He came to sit behind me peeking over my shoulder. "It says a werewolf doesn't just have to turn during the full moon there's a way to get the werewolf to be able to transfer at will anytime" I explained to him pointing at the paragraph with the information.

He squinted his eyes reading over the text wanting to know more. "It says they need human flesh" he drawled out slightly disgusted. I stared back at him unsure as he stared back. "But it will work if we both ever need to go against a vampire if we could transfer when we wanted we would be able to fight them" I told him shrugging hesitantly.

"Are you sure you would want to do that" he asked me. "If that's what we have to do for this than yes" I stated lowly. He kissed my cheek from behind taking away any doubt in my mind. "After all this we can go away and never look back" I offered him with a smile.

"We could go to one town get what we need to be able to turn at will than go wherever we want" I said dreamily throwing out ideas. I felt my mind freeze, what the hell is wrong with me. But than I realized me and him were now tied together and we'll always be there for eachother no matter what ever happens.

I felt him nod his head against the back of my neck causing me to shiver. I closed the laptop getting up to put it back on the dresser as I flopped down on the bed next to Mason with a silly smile.

He grabbed me recklessly yanking me around as he was on top of me. His lips traveled down my body urgently. He placed sloppy wet kisses beneath my braline than blowing on it causing me to moan out and shiver at the same time. I yanked his head up to my level kissing him deeply in wanton feeling lust and love overpower my whole body for him.

* * *

_Ok so in the middle of writing this I decided to turn this into a full-blown story because I would like to write more of Mason and Elena's life together when they leave Mystic Falls which they will very soon most likely in one of the next two chapters, also the idea of the human flesh to be able to transform free-will came from the movie Never Cry Werewolf if you haven't seen it go watch it, it has Nina Dobrev in it (:_

_Anyway please review and give me your feedback about this story? Is it any good would you want it to be a long full-blown story? Am I just wasting my time with this? Should I continue writing? Please give me answeres to all questions I really want to know your honest opinions about this story?_

_~T i g r e s s_

_songs inspired_

_Your Love is a drug by Leighton Meester_

_us against the world by Ashanti_

_Only Girl in the world by Rihanna_


	3. Plan B

_Ok good responses to this story and boy am I surprised this seems like a hit, so I'm going to continue with it hope you enjoy it also thank you __**leighlove2010 **__she gave me a perfect idea so hun I'm definitely going to use it so I'm giving you credit for it

* * *

_

I saw that I had a couple texts from Stefan. I sighed and tried my best to sneak off without Mason knowing. But I felt a muscled arm wrap around my waist yanking me back down on the bed. I couldn't help but let a small squeal of surprise escape me.

"Stay in bed" he whined jokingly. "There are like a million texts from everyone, I gotta check them" I protested weakly not wanting to get up now. "Come on, we gotta get up soon everyone is going to be here for that things Carol organized" I told him shaking him as strongly as I could.

"True which should start in like a half hour" he said as he looked over at the clock. "Yea I think I should get up now" I said giggling silently to myself. I decided to just slip on the same clothes from last night not caring.

I looked in the mirror sighing, how the hell will I cover up the mark? I than saw Mason come up behind me with a scarf. "From Carol" he said lightly as he wrapped the scarf around my neck from behind.

"Ew" I said jokingly scrunching my nose. He laughed and kissed my neck as he went to get dressed. I teted Stefan back apologizing deeply for not answering lying that my phone died.

I saw people starting to pull up for the charity, so I think it was time for me to get out before anyone would notice. "Mason I'm going to go out now" I said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Got it" he said shrugging nonchalantly. "Give me your number" I said as I got out of my phone. "Ok than" he said as he grabbed his phone. We soon exchanged. "Ok I'll keep in touch today" I said smiling slightly. "Bye love you" he said freely. "Love you too" I felt myself easily respond back. I soon saw the coast was clear, so I quickly snuck through the kitchen. I than heard Carol's voice coming in the kitchen. I quickly ducked down under the island, praying to god she didn't see me.

I than saw she turned around, so I made a quick leap out of the open back door landing in the bushes with a loud oof! I sensed her stare over to where I landed, but she quickly went out of the kitchen checking up on the festivities outside. I got up and brushed the leaves off my shirt easily. I than looked up to see Tyler standing in front of me. I jumped shocked and scared easily. "Tyler what the hell" I gasped out angrily.

"So you were the one Mason bedded" he stated accusingly. "What no" I scoffed lying as best as I could. "Really than why were you just in my house" he asked suspiciously. "I was just talking to your mom" I said easily thinking he would believe it.

"Than why were you hiding from her" he fired back easily. "Dammit you caught me" I huffed out giving up. "Ha wow" he said flabbergasted. "Dude you're in with my uncle wow" he said still unable to really say anything.

"Yes, I'm 18 so shut up about it" I whispered venomously. "Fine but you owe me Gilbert" he said smiling friendly over to me. "DOn't I always" I joked smiling back.

"I'll keep you're secret, now let's go" he said putting his arms around my shoulder leading me out front. I couldn't help but think I'm with his uncle how weirder can this get. But also Tyler Lockwood isn't so bad after all I guess.

* * *

_Ok sorry this is so short but I just had to do an update I will probably update soon this weekend so don't worry you'll get more of this soon. This was just a filler really and yes there will be a certain friendship between Tyler and Elena I just couldn't help myself (: please review and give me your feedback_


	4. Bonnie and Clyde

Me and Tyler were walking around just talking about little stuff like we never have before. "Do you know about Mason" he asked suddenly serious. I stopped and stood next to him hesitant somehow. "Yes I do" I said quietly as I stared at the ground.

"And I'm one now too" I said quietly hoping he wouldn't hear the words that escaped my mouth. "Wait, what" he said loudly catching everyone's attention around us. I quickly clamped my hand over his mouth mouthing him to shut up. He nodded ok silently promising he would be quiet.

I took him behind a tree so we were out of sight from any watchful eyes. "Last night, he bit me" I said silently. "So next full moon, I'm going to transform" I said quietly fear hidden behind my voice.

"Are you scared" he asked gravely as he leaned against the tree. "Of course I am" I said exasperatedly. "I'm sorry I don't know what it's like" he said quickly explaining. I felt my anger spiked a tenfold when he asked that question, I was now having trouble getting it back down I closed my eyes aching slightly.

"Ty, can you leave me alone for a few minutes I need to cool down" I explained as he left me alone. I fell to the ground not recognizing myself anymore, I was now about to become some kind of over angered monster. I composed myself quietly as I cooled down. I than saw Stefan come out of nowhere as I walked back. "Hey where have you've been" he asked breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Oh hey and I've been around busy" I said shrugging nonchalantly. "Where is everyone else" I asked changing the conversation. "Um he's dealing with Mason now" he explained scratching the back of his head awkwardly. I stopped and stared at him an odd sense of protectiveness growing inside of me.

"Why" I asked quietly. "Because Bonnie saw him with Katherine in a vision just earlier and so now Damon is questioning him on Katherine" he explained ignorantly.

Oh god Bonnie saw me with him. Fuck this is all my fault I gotta go save him. I turned around to leave. "Where are you going" Stefan called out from behind me as I ran off. I just grabbed a random car seeing the keys in it, not caring about anything else but saving Mason right now.

I soon stopped in front of the boarding house. I ran into the house hearing the conversation between Mason and Damon. "Who is Katherine" Mason's voice rasped out weakly. I felt my heart clench surprisingly. I growled internally clutching the vervain dart in my hand tightly like a lifeline.

"Tell me what you're doing with Katherine before I rip your heart out" Damon threatened him silently. I growled out not caring they heard me. I ran into the room realizing I was in a blur. I knocked Damon down straddling his waist as I stabbed him in the side of the neck with the vervain dart. "Elena" he rasped out staring at me not believing it. "Surprised" I leered out playfully as I stood up. I realized I felt nothing but protectiveness and I needed to save Mason.

I didn't care about Stefan, Damon, or anyone just Mason. I felt the questioning in the back of my head, but I quickly ignored it. I kicked Damon in the head successfully knocking him out.

I went over to Mason grabbing at the chains yanking at them but quickly jumped away feeling my skin burn like acid suddenly. "Wolfsbane" Mason explained seeing my confusion.

I looked over hearing a heartbeat suddenly. I looked over to see Jeremy standing there petrified, paralyzed by his fear. "Get him out now" I growled out threateningly. He quickly complied not knowing what to say. He soon had Mason out, and he was on the ground groaning in pain. "Come on Mason we gotta go, you have to help me out here" I told him as I wrapped my arm around his waist supporting his weight, practically carrying him to the car. I put him in the passenger side and got in quickly speeding off. I looked to see most of Mason's injuries were healing already.

"We have to leave here" I choked out as I stared ahead. "You're right it is to dangerous now" he said quietly agreeing. "Call Tyler and tell him that we're leaving" I said quietly remembering my newest friend. I silently drove on hearing him talk to Tyler. "Ty you can't come with us, it's to dangerous" Mason stressed out to Tyler. I looked over as we were at a red light. "He can come" I said mechanically my voice emotionless.

"Fine you can come, get all your stuff together we'll be there soon" he said demandingly as he hung up. "What's wrong" he asked quietly as he stared over at me. "What do you think, I'm giving up my whole life to become a werewolf, and don't you think I'm scared that the next transformation is just like next week" I cried out suddenly not even suspecting it myself.

We soon were in front of the Lockwood mansion waiting for Tyler. Mason leaned over and wrapped me in a warm comforting hug making me feel slightly better.

He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, I felt myself eternally swoon from the kiss. We than heard a loud thump on the window of the car. I pulled away quickly to see it was only Tyler.

I leaned over Mason using the button to unlock the door for him to get in the back. He got in and didn't say one single word. We soon drove on not able to say anything. "Thank you Elena" Tyler uttered out silently breaking the tension. I looked back at him questioningly. "Why" I asked confused heavily.

"For helping me get away from this town" he said as he looked behind us. I smiled grabbing his hand holding. "Of course Tyler" I said smiling friendly at him as I turned back staring out of the window watching the scenery pass by us in a blur.

We soon stopped at a gas station letting Tyler go in and buy the stuff, while me and Mason waited outside, and Mason got gas for the long trip we had planned. "Where are we going to go" I asked quietly standing next to him, as he pumped the gas. "Back to Florida to my apartment it should be good enough" he answered quickly. I nodded wordlessly not able to say anything.

The gas was soon finished. I went to go into the car but Mason stopped me holding me in place by the wrist. "Talk to me" he demanded as he forced me to look him in the eye. "I don't know what is going to happen now like I always have, and it is just starting to kill me" I said feeling my anger get a hold of me as a burning sensation pulsated beneath the skin.

He grabbed hold of my shoulders forcing me to look him in the eye. "Elena calm down" he said sternly a alpha tone hidden behind his voice. I calmed down on demand and stared at him helplessly. "It's going to be ok, we have eachother and I will help you through this I swear" he said promisingly. I felt my insides softened as I listened to his heart-felt words.

"I love you" I whispered suddenly surprising myself. "I love you too" he replied back simply like it was the easiest thing. "You and Me always" I whispered affectionately as I leaned up to kiss him shortly.

* * *

_Ok so this is my update I hope you enjoyed I loved writing this took me a whole day to write. So please review and give me your feedback on this chapter. And later on after this is finished I do plan on writing more Mason and Elena. I also have many ideas to write for Tyler/Elena so look out for more of that _

_Songs inspired_

_03` Bonnie and Clyde by Jay-z featuring Beyonce` _

_Parachute by Cheryl Cole_

_All About Us by TaTu _


	5. Under The Sheets

_So I haven't updated in a while. I apologize. I'll be updating more regularly now that my computer is back to normal. I'm going to set up a normal weekly schedule to update all my stories. _

* * *

We made it to Florida the next evening. We were all getting comfortable, and Mason went to get something. I couldn't remember what it was since I wasn't paying attention.

I heard the door open. Hmm Mason must be back. "Mason" I called out as I walked out the room. Some kind of fear crept upon me. I easily ignored it and walked out into the living room.

The moment I saw a head of platinum blonde hair, I lunged. I pinned the unknown stranger to the wall, growling loudly. "Who are you" I demanded aggressively, squeezing her airways tightly.

She choked out loudly, struggling against my grasp. "Who are you" she pat out, trying to act tough. "I'm Mason's mate, now who the hell are you" I growled slamming her rougher against the wall.

Suddenly the door opened again. Mason probably now. "Jules" he grunted out as he suddenly came into the living room.

Jules suddenly lunged forward and pinned me to the other side of the wall. She growled, her eyes suddenly a golden amber. She was suddenly ripped away from me, as Mason grabbed hold of her.

"What are you doing here" hr spat at her demandingly. "Brady died" she choked up, tears falling from her eyes. I stared at her dumfounded. Who the hell is she?

"Well, Jules; I know what will you make you feel better" Mason whispered, making her look up at him. "What" she asked gullibly. "You can go join Brady right in hell" he spat out deathly quiet, as he ripped her heart out.

I gasped from the distinct surprise. But not from horror somehow: I felt oddly turned on from seeing him like this. Her now gray corpse laid on the ground right next to Mason's feet. "I'll be right back, I need to get rid of this." He kicked at her dead body carelessly.

"Can I come" I asked instantly. "I'm not ready to give you a lesson on how to dispose evidence, so another time" he reassured with a slight crooked smile.

"Ok" I answered understandingly. I turned around and saw Tyler standing there with wide-eyes and a jaw on the floor. "Um Tyler, I think we need to talk" I said taking him out of sight as Mason left quickly.

"He just ki- killed her" he stuttered out unbelievably. I stood in front of him, letting him rant on some more. Than finally it just got annoying. I snapped my hand back and slapped him, to snap him out of his rant.

"You needed to shut up" I answered his unsaid question simply. "Ok, now listen to me, you signed up for this buddy, you're now living with 2 werewolves, so this stuff is probably going to happen quite a bit; so either suck it up or get your ass back to Mystic Falls" I growled out together, gripping his shoulder irritated.

"So make your decision" I told him darkly. He looked surprised by my sudden change of attitude. "I'll stay" he said suddenly calm.

"Good, if I hear one more shocked rant out of you; straight back to Mystic Falls" I threatened feeling to worked up. I slammed my eyes shut, and tried my best to calm down.

The door suddenly banged open. Mason was back. Mason came in the room suddenly and everything was quiet. "Tyler, I think you should leave Elena alone." Tyler nodded and got up. "Oh yeah here," he handed Tyler a credit card.

"Go out for a while and make sure to text either me or Elena" he said with a parental like tone. "Ok I'll make sure to, and thanks" Tyler said quickly smiling as he ran out the house.

Mason stood his place and stared down at me. "Who is Jules" I asked wonderingly. "She found me when she transformed and started following me around like a lost puppy: no pun intended" he added quickly at the end.

"So she meant nothing to you" I asked cautiously. He nodded and stared at me. His eyes lit up with something unknown. "You're jealous" he said knowingly. I stared at him and tried to play it off.

I scoffed, "what no!"

No matter how much I denied, the stupid smile was still on his face. "Yeah right, you're so jealous" he said, climbing on top of me and pinning me to the bed.

"Ok maybe a little" I admitted feebly.

He leaned down and kissed me deeply. All the paranoia and jealously washed away. I replied back thrusting my upper body into him. I moaned as his tongue dove into my mouth: exploring all over.

My hands dipped underneath his shirt. I ran my hands up and down his toned abs: feeling them contract from my light touch.

He leaned down to my neck and laid open mouth kisses around. He sucked it roughly, moaning wantonly.

"Ugh Mason" I breathed out, secretly begging him. "Mmmm" was his short reply.

"I want-" I groaned out, unable to finish my sentence. "Tell me what you want baby" he whispered huskily, against my neck.

"I want you" I breathed out continuously, like a prayer. I ripped his shirt off, wildly. I rolled us over so I was now on top. I trailed down his chest, leaving a trail of saliva as I kissed down his chest.

I stopped at his waistline. I peeked up at him through my lashes. My tongue darted out, licking the outline of the _deep v _embedded in his skin.

He moaned loudly, bucking his lower half into me. "Ooh you like that don't you" I breathed out teasingly.

I was pinned to the bed suddenly as he ripped my shirt off in a frenzy. He licked down my stomach, nipping at it. I moaned and gripped his head.

I held his face to my skin, not wanting him to move. He went against my strength, and pulled his head up, so he could easily remove my jeans.

He wasted no time and had me completely naked underneath him. He kissed down my stomach urgently. I moaned, breathing heavily as I thrusted my body towards his mouth.

He stopped at the apex of my thigh. He left a love bite there, as he continued on with his exploration. His tongue dove out as he licked my heat. I moaned out, my eyes closed.

He continued to eat me furiously. I felt my orgasm coming near, as his licks became faster. He dove in and out of my heat. "Awww fuck, Mason" I groaned out loudly as my orgasm hit me full force.

He licked me up and I came down from my high. He came up to my face and kissed me passionately. I tasted my juices on his lips. I moaned and kissed him more full-fledged.

"I love you" I breathed out heavily, as I pulled away for air. "I love you too" he choked out as he breathed out heavily.

* * *

_Um here it is? Is this ok or something. I'm not really sure about it, but this is ok. I'll start update sooner and more regularly. So hope you enjoyed. Please review_

_**Song: Under The Sheets by Ellie Goulding **_


	6. It's all over

"The full moon is tonight" I told Tyler gravely. "So what are you going to do" he questioned emotionlessly. "We're going in the basement where Mason said he always chained himself up before" I said, clearing my throat.

He looked into my eyes, seeing everything clearly. "You're scared" he stated knowingly. "Of course I am, I'm about to transform into a overgrown dog, not knowing what is going to happen to me during that period" I said keeping my poker face.

"Well, I honestly don't know if there is anyway I could help you on this one" he said honestly, scratching the back of his head. "Of course not, no one can" I growled out, stalking out of his room angrily slamming the door behind me.

I ran into my room, unbeknownst to me that Mason was standing right behind me. I turned around and saw him there. "Holy shit" I gasped out shocked to see him.

I held his hard glare easily. "You really are a moody emotional teenager aren't you" he questioned jokingly. "Yes I'm still a teenage girl, you should've realized that before you decided to sleep with me, and bite me" I fired back ignorantly.

He growled out angrily from my words and slammed me into the wall. "Listen don't make me seem like I'm the one who seduced you, you took every part in it, so your partially guilty yourself" he growled out angrily. "Well yes I was just responsible for us sleeping together, but no I had nothing to do with you biting me, now because of your animalistic lust in bed, I'm going to go all she-wolf of Florida and do god knows what at the full moon" I screamed at him angrily.

He growled and slammed his fist into the wall beside my head. I stared at him, and slipped out of his grasp.

I ran out of the house, ignoring the yells behind me. I got into the woods. I froze.

I leant against the tree for support. I fell to the ground and felt the tears fall silently. I didn't sob out loud. I knew how to sob silently and not go noticed by anybody. I saw my phone was ringing , I picked it up angrily not checking the caller ID.

"What the fuck do you want" I growled out feeling irritated. "Elena" a male voice questioned unbelievably. "Who the hell is this" I asked confusedly furrowing my brows.

"Stefan" he answered hesitantly. "Where are you, let us come get you" he said panicking slightly. "Listen, if I ran away, that means I don't want to be there with any of you people, if you try to find me, I promise you I will kill you accidentally if not purposefully" I rasped out seriously.

"What has happened to you" he questioned lowly. "I'm a werewolf now Stefan, I could never be with you, and I don't want to be with you, so leave me alone" I slammed the phone shut angrily.

I looked up after a while and saw a shadowy figure in front of me. I blinked rapidly. I looked and it was gone. It was getting dark now, the moon was coming out.

_Elena_

A deep masculine voice ghosted through my head. "Ugh" I growled out clutching my head. "Elena" a matching voice called out for me. Mason.

He came in front of me and stopped. "I'm sorry, just please come with me, so we can go through this together" he said apologetically.

I stared at him with tears in my eyes. His face suddenly morphed into an unrecognizable face. He had the same eyes as Mason, but his hair was neat, like they had the men do it back a long time ago.

I blinked again and shook my head rapidly. "Ahh" I growled out again. I opened my eyes and saw Mason once again. "Ok" I answered feebly.

We went down in the private basement, making sure the doors and windows were locked securely.

Soon enough we were all chained up and it started.

"Ahhh" I screamed out as my bones painfully cracked and relocated themselves. I jerked around painfully for the longest time.

Soon enough I felt my whole form shift. And everything went black.

* * *

_Post full-moon_

I groaned out suddenly. I opened my eyes and jolted up. Where was I? It didn't look like our room in the apartment, far from it.

I looked around and suddenly saw the same man, that I saw in Mason's face that time.

I jumped out of the bed. I looked down at what I was wearing. It was a corset, and skirt. I looked back at the guy, and backed myself into the corner. "Who are you, why have I've been hearing you and seeing you" I questioned quickly in a blur.

"George Lockwood, my love" he introduced himself smoothly. He leered in on me. He leant forward and sniffed my neck,taking in my scent.

"I see why Mason, took you as his mate" he whispered close to my skin. I shivered involuntarily. "What do you want" I asked fearfully, as I quickly moved out of his line of grasp, pacing across the unknown floor.

"Nothing really, just fun" he said frankly, smirking maliciously at me. He suddenly flashed forward and bit my neck. I screamed out.

I jolted awake in cold sweats. I was being shaken awake. "Elena, what happened" Mason asked worriedly. "Why are you bleeding" he questioned looking down at my neck. I gasped wordlessly, and ran into the bathroom quickly.

I looked and saw blood oozing from a bite on my neck. Matching the one Mason gave me before. I stared at it, it quite bleeding and healed into a scar, two matching scars next to eachother on my neck.

"Elena what's going on" Mason asked as he came up to stand behind me. "George Lockwood" I choked out breathlessly. "You mean my ancestor" he questioned confused. I nodded wordlessly, unable to talk with the lump lodge in my airways.

"He's haunting me, I hear him in my head, I saw him, and he was in my dream" I trailed off dazed. I looked in the mirror and saw Mason's confused stare behind me.

Suddenly his reflection came in the mirror. I screamed and fell to the ground covering myself up for protection.

Mason knelt down and forced him to look him in the eye. "And what else" he asked knowing there was more to it. "And than he bit me in my dream and than I woke up" I sobbed out uncontrollably.

"Than I just saw his reflection in the mirror right next to yours" I continued to cry continuously. "Mason, I'm scared" I sobbed out leaning into his embrace, seeking solace.

* * *

_So twisted isn't it. Well now with what I just wrote, the story isn't going to be like I had planned before. I have some more stuff up my sleeve to come. So what do you guys think about me bringing in George suddenly? Good or bad idea? Give me your reviews please with your feedback._

_**Song: It's all over by Three Days Grace**_


	7. Going Under

I jolted awake screaming. I fell off the bed, and crawled into the far corner of the room. I whimpered.

"What do you want from me" I cried out fearfully.

_Simply you._

"But I love Mason why" I whimpered out lowly.

_I want you to myself and nothing more, I don't care what he is to you._

I looked up through my tears and suddenly saw Mason was in front of me. "Mason, please tell me you know a witch" I asked urgently, getting a plan in my head. "Do you" I questioned loudly, when it took him to long to answer. "Yes I do" he said quickly.

"Please tell her, she needs to get here quickly." He followed my demands and left me alone in the room. I growled out, flailing around, feeling compulsive shivers pulsate through me.

I felt searing pain hit my head, as I saw his face behind my eyelids. I screamed out clutching my head, trying to stop the fire.

I fell over to my side, and knew I was now convulsing on the floor, like some mental person.

Tyler ran in panicked. "Elena what's wrong" he questioned worriedly. "He wants me" I gasped out incoherently.

His maniacal laughter filled my senses. It was somehow contagious. I laughed out sadistically, feeling it take over my mind, for a short second.

I shook my head, ridding the thoughts. I tried to clear my mind, but my thoughts were continuously clouded with him stuck in my head, haunting my brain.

I looked around and suddenly saw a woman come in the room.

She has bright red hair and pale green eyes. She came in and knelt in front of me. She gripped my face in her hands.

"She has the ancestor's spirit attached to her" she stated gravely. I stared at her with wide eyes. She was the witch, she could save me.

_Fight back._

I complied and growled like a animal. I struggled against her. I suddenly felt a stabbing pain in my head. And it wasn't from George. The witch did it.

I fell to the ground and whimpered clutching my head.

I heard heavy thud of footstep echoing from the floor. "Don't go near her" the grave voice of the woman stopped Mason, I think.

It soon stopped and soon enough she was forcing me to look at her. She closed her eyes and started chanting in Latin. I felt a stinging sensation fill my cheeks, traveling through my whole face going through my whole body.

I screamed out in pain growling. This was to much. I swear I was going to die from all this.

I shivered compulsively and tears fell profusely.

I felt the darkness hit me.

"_Why hello, you're here" he laughed maniacally. "What do you want from me, can't you stop torturing me please" I begged out loudly. "My love me and you're suppose to be together, not Mason" he finally admitted. _

"_You're from 1864, I'm not supposed to even know you let alone be with you" I cried out in protest. "But clearly darling you were Katherine back than, but she doesn't care."_

_I stared at him. "Oh you're sick" I rasped out honestly. "I'm not Katherine, I'm her doppelganger Elena, I don't know you, I shouldn't" I explained quickly. _

_He was suddenly in front of me. He gripped my throat, and picked me up so I was eyelevel with him. "You will do as I say love when I say it" he commanded hypnotically. "I will do as you sa-" I stopped when he suddenly vanished out of thin air. _

I gasped awake, and looked around. I stared at the woman in front of me. "What did you do to me" I demanded fiercely, whipping my head around the room.

"I tried to help you, but it's still with you" she frowned in pure anger. "How could it not work" she questioned fiercely to herself. "The spirit is to strong Mason, I don't think there is anything I could do, I would need multiple powerful witches to perform an exorcist on her" she finished quietly, standing up to face Mason.

"Come on Kaylei, there has to be something you could do" he questioned angrily. "I'm sorry there isn't I would only be able to do that if I was at a good spot to call on my deceased ancestors for help, but besides that there is nothing I can do now" her apologies were hidden in the undertow of her words. She silently made her exit without another word.

Mason stared at me helplessly. He knelt down to my level. He kissed me deeply. I responded back with equal fervor. Though he thought I didn't know, but he was giving me a kiss goodbye.

Knowing there was nothing there was nothing he could do. And George was going to keep working on me and kill me eventually.

I fell into unconsciousness in his arm. I felt my head was going off of me so quickly. I'm only 17, I haven't even lived my full life yet. And now just for some evil spirit, I'm going to lose everything.

I screamed out I felt something spread through my system. It was wolfsbane.

I looked behind me and saw it was George. "You bastard" I growled out lunging forward. Though I was now drugged, it didn't slow me down one bit.

I kicked at him. I growled and bit his shoulder in payback. He growled and threw me off of him. I hit the ground, but bounced up. The throw never broke my stride.

I kneed him on the groin. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. I ran into the darkness knowing I would be safe. I ran as fast as I could, feeling fear and sadness surround my mind.

I screamed as I suddenly felt something brand into the skin of my bicep.

I fell to the ground withering in pain. And I woke once again.

I saw Mason was staring at me. "Please tell me, it's not there" I pleaded silently. I still felt the echoing sting.

He nodded knowing what I was talking about. I silently broke out into urgent sobs.

* * *

_So um was there enough torture in here. I really kind of got into this weirdly. Yes I know I'm probably mental for it, but whatever. I think I'm just going to end this all with one more chapter. But don't worry. I'll write more better Mason/Elena stories in the future. And there might be a sequel to this. I have the sequel storyline and everything already planned. But tell me would you read it? _

_Song: Going under by evanescence_


	8. My Last Breath

"Please make it stop" I screamed out in agony. Mason stared at me painfully. "I have to call Kaylei" he said to himself.

"Mason" I cried out pulling him down to my level. He stared at me questioningly. "Don't call her" I demanded. "And why not" he questioned stubbornly.

"Because there's nothing you can do, he wants me all to himself, he doesn't want you to have me, there's nothing you can do; he's just waiting it out, than he's going to take me for himself, there's nothing you could do it's bound to happen."

I cried uncontrollably. I didn't want to be with George. I want Mason, I love him. I want to have him, and live forever with him. But obviously that is not going to happen.

HeE bought my face close to his. "I love you" he whispered urgently. I cried, and leant my forehead on his. "I love you so much" I breathed out heavily. "You do know what is bound to happen" I questioned in a choked whisper.

He nodded gravely in understanding. "Just know I always love you, and I'll be with you always" I promised silently. "You promise" he asked with a moment of vulnerability. "Of course" I promised with a nod.

I leant in and kissed him silently sealing the promise. I pulled away when I suddenly heard the door slam open.

My head whipped to the direction nervously. "Shh Elena it's ok, they're people that want to see you, they won't hurt you." I nodded ok.

He left me alone in the room, to welcome the guests.

I suddenly felt his presence creep into the back of my mind. I growled out. "Go away" I tried to mentally swat him away, but it didn't work.

I screamed out feeling a searing pain in my skull. "Leave me alone" I growled out loudly, grounding my teeth together.

But I knew it wouldn't work, it never does.

I screamed loudly, whimpering, crouching in a ball. I suddenly heard multiple footsteps come into the room. I looked up quickly and growled at them defensively. They stared at me wide-eyes.

"She's been like this the whole time" Mason came back to his spot next to me. I whimpered into his embrace, feeling emotionally and physically drained.

I looked at all the faces unrecognizably. "Who are you all" I asked loosely. "He's taking her memories from her" Mason explained to them quickly. "Let me see something" a dark-skinned women suddenly came up close to me.

I threw myself farther into the corner defensively growling at her. "Elena calm down, she's not going to hurt you, I promise" I turned my attention to Mason.

I knew he wasn't lying. I softened my tense composure and crawled back to my original spot, right in front of the stranger. She gently caressed my cheeks with her hands. I felt comforted by it, and muzzled into it unconsciously.

"Elena, look at me" she cooed, catching my stare. I stared into her dark hazel eyes. I suddenly felt I was entranced. I felt everything go completely blank.

I felt I was being thrown back into my head, where George hauntingly lurked around, waiting for the kill.

I saw he was there in front of me. He lunged forward and sadistically stabbed me in the stomach. I screamed out in agony. He left the stake in my stomach.

I started to cough up blood. I violently ripped the stake out. I saw George was ready to see me in more pain, until he was slammed into the darker side of my dream.

I looked and saw the dark-skinned woman was murmuring in Latin. He yelped out helplessly.

Her murmurs in Latin became louder. George started to get back up, with a sadistic smirk, coming near her. Than he was slammed down to the ground. She was panting more raggedly, struggling to hold him down.

Suddenly she disappeared out of nowhere.

I cried. I was left for dead now. I looked and saw the blood from my wound was drying and the wound was healing.

I saw he had a plant in his hand. He shoved it in my face. It stinged my cheek. My skin burnt like acid underneath the deadly plant.

I screamed out. I growled and lunged forward biting onto his wrist. He yelped and practically had to swing me around to get me off of him, like I was an actual dog playing tug-o-war.

He suddenly bit into my wrist for payback. I growled and punched him in the face, which was still close to the spot where my wrist was before. He fell back.

I growled and kicked him in the side. I was happy, I was getting an uppercut on him. I ran off, he grabbed onto my ankle and bit it with his teeth, like my wrist.

I kicked him in the face.

With that I gasped awake. I looked around and saw everyone was still there. "What did you do" I questioned the woman. "I tried to help and kill him, but he's to strong for just one witch to handle, even myself." I stared at her.

I suddenly felt a sting in my wrist and ankle. I hissed out, clutching my wrist feeling my skin start to singe like acid.

The same sensation hit my ankle. "Please kill me now" I cried out helplessly in pain, I cringed into a helpless ball of tears.

They all looked at Mason in question. Mason came closer to me. "Mason, I love you, remember that." He stared at me, unshed tears in his eyes, threatening to flow overboard. "I love you too" he whispered, bringing his lips close to mine.

"Please kill me" I begged, leaning against his chest in comfort. "No" they all protested from behind us.

I stared at them. I got away from Mason, and stood up on my own for the first time in two days, it seems. I stood in front of them angrily. "Listen, I don't know who you all are, I might not remember you guys or whatever, but you don't know what it is like to get tortured by some strong evil spirit" I yelled out enraged.

"Elena calm down" they all said staring at my eyes. "Cool as a cucumber" I remarked sarcastically, making a beeline outside the crowded room. I went into the mirror and saw my reflection, I didn't even recognize myself.

I had permanent yellow amber eyes, my hair was all in a knotted mess. Dirt and blood smeared across my whole face.

I went into the small kitchen we had and looked around at the set of kitchen knives. I was going to end this once and for all.

I grabbed the largest butcher knife, toying around with it in my hand, thinking.

I saw all of them were now in front of me. "Elena put that now" they all commanded me like I was a dog. "What am I now, your bitch" I questioned sarcastically.

With the incline of my hand, I stabbed myself in my stomach. I gasped out, and saw Mason was the closest. I fell forward into his arms. "Elena no" he cried out heart-brokenly.

"It had to be done" I rasped out lowly, staring into nothing. I felt my pulse start to lower, and my breaths became more even. "I love you Mason" I whispered as I took my last breath.

* * *

**_Song; My Last breath by evanescence_**

_You think this is over? No I don't think so. I'm going to post the sequel soon enough. There will be more details about it later on. _

_But just wait till you guys see what I have up my sleeve. ;)_


End file.
